


To lose the one you love, over and over again, hurts like hell.

by demonhunterknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Basically Gabriel is dating you to make Dean jealous, Basically I rewrote Supernatural with you in it, Christmas With the Winchesters, Crowley is drunk, Crying, Dean Sells His Soul, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is Protective of Reader, Dean gets annoyed, Dean gets drunk, Death, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Drinking, Drunk Dean, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Kisses, Drunk confessions, Drunk dean confesses, Emotions that can't be described with words, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone cries at least six times, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel finally snaps, Gabriel is a saviour, God is okay i guess, Happy Ending, Hatred, He apologises to Lucifer, He's a better dad, Hellhounds, Hugs, Insecurities, Issues, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Kisses, Lucifer is misunderstood, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester, Sam is drunk, Slow Burn, Some death, Soulless Sam Winchester, Tears, This whole thing I made up about God, Violence, You are drunk, a lot of crying, a lot of tears, and precious, big sad, bridges, falling, forgetful drunk, i don't know how to tag, i write this instead of sleeping, i'm sorry if this makes you cry, minor character injury, so do you, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Supernatural re-written.What if Team Free Will had a fourth member, what if that member was you?What if you grew up with the Winchester and witnessed Mary's death?What if you went to Hell?What if you ended up in Purgatory?What if you fell in love with Dean Winchester?And what if he fell in love with you?





	To lose the one you love, over and over again, hurts like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be LOADS more chapters, I'm starting at Season 1 Episode 1 "Pilot", and will progress through Season 1, until I reach Season 14, and after that, and it's release. Season 15.
> 
> The first chapter is complete! I hope you enjoy reading it! Feedback is appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1, Season 1 "Pilot".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about halfway through the first chapter, possibly a bit more. I'll update the fully finished chapter when it's finished, thanks for the patience

Supernatural Rewritten:

Episode 01, Season 01.

Pilot.

F/N: Father’s name

F/C: Favourite Colour.

H/C: Hair Colour

E/C: Eye Colour

The sound of crickets chirping could be heard throughout the moonlit neighbourhood. It’s houses lining the street in neat tidy rows. In front of one house, there is a single tree, although leafless at this time of year, it still remains standing tall. The night sky, midnight black and looming, as if warning the occupants of the tragic event that is soon to take place.

Meanwhile, inside the house, a young woman, with blonde hair, dressed in nothing but a plain white nightgown walks into a child’s nursery room, carrying a small boy in her arms.

She smiles softly down at the boy as she feels his arms wrap around hers, his much smaller hands digging into the soft fabric of her gown. She lowered him slightly so that the young child could peer over into the cot that stood in the centre of the nursery.

“Come on, let’s say goodnight to your brother” She sets Dean down on the floor, and he grabs at the bars of the cot, reaching the edge of his toes and he grasps at the wood, watching his younger brother, who was at the time, sleeping.

“Night Sam” The boy mumbled to him, a sleepy smile forming on his face. Mary leans over the cot and kisses the sleeping boy on the forehead.

“Goodnight love”.

A shadow appears at the doorway, Dean turns at the blockage of light and a smile instantly blossoms. A man wearing a USMC shirt walks forward. Followed by another male, a small H/C child following behind, peeking from between his legs.

“Daddy!” Dean cries out, running towards him. John stoops down and picks up the boy in his arms mid run, grinning at his son. The man behind him laughs at the interaction.

“Hey buddy, so what do you think? You think Sammy’s ready to toss about a football yet?” Dean begins to giggle at this. The other child moves forward and scoots closer to the cot, too small to see into it, Mary swiftly picks her up so she too can see Sam. The child giggles and pushes her arms as if to hug him. Mary smiles at the girl and after she has whispered a quiet “Night night” to the boy she passes her to her father who thanks her and cradles the child to his chest.

“No Daddy”

“No” John confirms and smiles at his wife as she passes him, she pauses for a moment and nods at Dean.

“You got him?” She asks, John nods in confirmation and she exits the room. John is soon to follow, and he carries Dean out of the nursery, followed by F/N and his daughter, who turns around and flips off the light before closing to door, leaving open slightly, to allow light from the landing to creep into the room. Sam who is now awake, gurgles and grabs his toes, pulling his legs into the air as the nursery door closes.

Then, the baseball themed mobile above his head begins to door. He doesn’t notice at first, and then it starts to move slightly faster, catching the child’s attention, he turns his head and watches in amusement as it spins. The night light beside his bed flickers, yet he doesn’t notice, his attention caught up in the mobile.

A noise awakens Mary, the baby monitor emitting a weird static sound, she frowns and rubs the sleep out of her eyes, glancing towards it, she turns on the light and moves towards John.

But the bed is empty.

“John?” She asks.

She gets out of the bed and shivers as her bare feet touch the floor, she leaves her bedroom and walks towards the nursery, a figure that she believe to be John stands there, above the crib, looking at the crying baby.

“Does he need feeding?” Mary asks, but he doesn’t respond.

“John? Is he hungry?” The man turns towards and raises his finger to his mouth.

“Shhh” He says. Mary shakes her head and begins to exit the room.

“Alright, alright” She says heading back towards the corridor, frowning when she sees a flickering light in the downstairs living room, she begins to descend the staircase, curious to what it is.

She doesn’t believe what she sees.

John is sitting in the chair, asleep, small snores escaping his mouth, a black and white war film plays on the TV, John must of fallen asleep while watching it. Another figure lays across the sofa, sleep, stretched out with one arm tucked under his head. F/N.

But if John and F/N were downstairs. Who was with Sam?

Mary ran back towards the staircase, shouting the name of her youngest son.

“Sammy! Sammy!”

She bursts through the nursery door and stops short.

John’s eyes flicker open when he hears Mary scream. He scrambles out of his chair, knocking over a glass of whiskey onto the floor, staining the beige carpet. The sound of the glass shattering awakens F/N as it does, who practically jumps up off the sofa. He heads towards the stairs, taking them two at a time as he hurries into the nursery, quickly followed by F/N. He flings the door open and it hits the wall with a bang.

But the nursery is quiet. He walks towards Sam, who is still in his cot. He glances around and pushes down the side to open the crib.

“Hey Sammy. You okay?” He asks, smiling down at the awake child, humming a soft melody under his breath to soothe the child, and then something dark drips down onto the crib. John reaches his fingers to touch it, then two more dark patches appear on his hand. The same colour as blood.

He glances up, towards the ceiling.

And what he sees fills his heart with terror.

On the ceiling is Mary, the middle of her own soaked in crimson, she stares down at John an expression of shock permanently etched onto her face as he steps back in disbelief and his legs give in as he collapses to the floor in horror.

“No! Mary!” He cries out his wife’s name.

Disbelieving, F/N is staring at the ceiling, in the same state of shock as John, just as she bursts into flames. John freezes, until his instincts kick in, and the heat reaches him, he stands straight and grabs Sam from his cot, he glances back to the spot that his wife lay, now completely engulfed in flames, and sees the first burnt splinters of timber fall, he stumbles backwards and out of the room.

By this time, Dean and Y/N are awake, and they wander down the hall, seeing the orange, gold flickers from the nursery Dean stops and holds out an arm to prevent Y/N from moving closer as he bursts into tears as John runs out onto the landing.

“Daddy!” He cries out in shock. He’s confused and scared, and a hundred thoughts rush through the four year olds head. What’s happening? Why is there fire? Where is his mother?

John heads towards the two and thrusts Sammy into Dean’s arms.

“Take your brother as fast as you can and don’t look back! Now Dean! Go! Take Y/N with you, don’t let them out of your sight, not for a moment!” He commands, Dean shakily grips the bundle of Sam in hid arms and pushes Y/N forward as they head down the staircase, heading towards the front door, his grip on Sam and Y/N hand tightening with every step, eyes darting to the side as the H/C girl grips onto his sleeve, running out after him.

Dean’s outside now, standing at the side of the street rocking Sam and standing close to Y/N who is sobbing and shaking into the back of his shirt.

“It’s okay Y/N” He says, not really sure who he’s trying to reassure. Him or his best friend. He sees his father run out of the door, where’s his mother? And F/N? John walks towards the children and YN cries out, her father nowhere to be seen, and he scoops them into his arms.

“I gotcha”

The sound of sirens fill the neighbourhood, John sits with Sam, Dean and Y/N in the impala, a third fire engine has arrived now and the firefighters desperately attempt to put the fire out, until and explosion rips through the room where Sam’s nursery was, and Dean begins to cry along with Y/N. Sam screaming at the top of his lungs and John sits. Listening to the cries of his children and stares at the remnants of the house. Where his wife and best friend now lay dead.

31st October 2005

**Stanford University. Present Day.**

A woman’s voice calls through the apartment as she calls out her boyfriend’s name.

“Sam!”

The woman, with her curled blonde hair, walks around the corner, clad in a tight fitting nurse outfit struts her hips as she walks towards Sam, adjusting her cap as she does.

On the dresser is a picture of a man and a woman.

John and Mary.

The song _Gasoline _by _Ginger _is playing and she shouts over the song.

“Get a move on would you?” She shouts, the song not being paused or turned down.

_I’ve been shot from a cannon._

“We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago” She informs Sam, who doesn’t appear to hear, frowning, she shouts again.

“Sam!”

The music continues to blare.

_I’m a human cannon ball._

“You coming or what?” She questions.

A young man pokes his head around the corner, his hair long and messy, reaching his ears, he’s wearing jeans and three shirts, the opposite of a costume. He pouts at the girl and asks.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes!” She replies, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“And where’s your costume?” She demands, placing a hand on her hip and arching a brow at him.

“You know how I feel about Halloween” Sam states, shaking his head and picking up a jacket.

**A town bar – Night.**

** _Classic’s “whatcha gonna do?” begins to play._ **

_Show me whatcha gonna do?_

_Yeah whatcha gonna do?_

_Are you trying to get in?_

_Yeah whatcha gonna do?_

The bar is decorated for Halloween, including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says “GET NAKED”. Someone pours someone else a shot, and everybody at the party is wearing a costume.

Except Sam.

**Sam and Jess’ apartment.**

Jess turns in her sleep, Sam turns his head to look at her, he smiles and pushes some hair behind her ear. She smiles in her sleeping, shifting her body and shuffling closer.

He smiles at her again, perfectly content in the silence of his apartment, snuggled close to his girlfriend, and he wishes that he could freeze time. This perfect moment that is taking place.

And then he hears a noise from another room. He moves his body and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He frowns and stands, silently heading towards the other room.

A window is open and he squints at it. Perhaps Jess forgot to shut it earlier? Then out of the corner of his eye he sees a shadow move past a string of brightly coloured beads in the room. Sam moves to a more hidden part of the apartment and waits for the shadow to move closer.

The second the man enters the room Sam lunges forward and grabs him, only for the man to knock him away and aim a punch at Sam, who ducks and as he does the man grabs his arm, swinging it around and shoving him in the back, Sam kicks but is blocked by the man and is shoved into another room.

It’s lighter in there and Sam catches a glimpse of his face.

Who elbows him in the face, which he responds to by kicking at hi face, as he knocks him to the floor and pins him down.

“Whoa, easy there tiger” The man grins.

Sam lets out a deep breath.

“Dean?” He sighs in relief, then out of the corner of his eyes he sees another finger step into the room and wave an arm in greeting.

“And Y/N too!”

“Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!” Sam exclaims as Dean chuckles.

“That’s cause you’re out of practice”

Sam responds by standing and grabbing Dean’s hand and yanking, slamming his heel into Dean’s back and pinning him to the floor this time. The older man laughs again.

“Maybe not” He admits. “Now get off me”

Sam rolls up onto his feet and pulls Dean up.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” He asks as you step forward, opening your arms to hug the younger man. Who responds by pulling you to his chest, and wrapping his arms around your torso.

“Nice to see you too” You respond and you can feel him smile into your neck.

“Well, I was looking for a beer” Dean said, grinning at Sam.

“Seriously, what the hell are you doing here?” He asks.

“Okay. All right. We gotta talk” Dean looks at you as you pull away from Sam and you nod grimly, Sam looking between the two of you, confused,

“Uh, the phone?” He states as if it was obvious. Dean frowns and steps forward.

“If I’d’a called, would you have picked up?” He asks, and you turn to look at Sam waiting for an answer, who hangs his head slightly in shame. Then the light flicks on, and you and Dean turn to see a blonde woman standing at the doorway, wearing very short shorts, and a cropped smurfs shirt. You raised a brow at the pyjamas and Dean grinned.

“Sam?” She asks.

“Jess, hey, Dean, Y/N, this is my girlfriend, Jessica” He introduces the two and you wave your hand in greeting, smiling at her, she smiles back and frowns at Dean as she looks her up and down appreciatively.

“”Wait, you brother Dean, and Y/N? His friend from when you were kids?” She asks, Sam and you nods, while Dean smiles and moves closer.

“Yea-“ You respond and get cut off by Dean.

“Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know. I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league” You turn and frown at Dean, and Sam steps forward, probably about to defend his honour, until Jess steps backwards and points to her room.

“Just let me put something on” She turns around to leave but Dean stops her.

“No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously” He says, turning back to Sam, without taking his eyes off Jess, Sam watches him, his expression stony, and you begin to feel a tiny bit jealous of all the attention Jess is getting from Dean, frowning at your friend as he continued to stare at her.

“Anyway” You interrupt. “We gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business” Dean looks at you and nods.

“Nice meeting you though” He adds to the end of your sentence and you nod.

“No” Sam interrupts the two of you and you both stop, staring at him. He walks over to Jess and puts an arm around her.

“Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her” He states.

Dean shrugs.

“Okay” He turns to look at both of them as he stands by your side, his elbow brushing yours.

“Um. Dad hasn’t been home in a few days”

Sam shrugs.

“So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later” He says, and you shake your head at him.

“John’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days” You say calmly, watching Sam, who’s expression doesn’t change as Jess glances up at him.

“Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside”

The stairwell outside Sam’s apartment is dimly lit, and as you, Dean and Sam descend the stairwell Sam begins to speak.

“I mean, come on. You can’t just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you” You frown at this, although you too had attempted to get Dean to at least wait until daylight hit before they strolled into Sam’s apartment. Dean stopped and turned around, causing you to bump into the back of him and stumble backwards, he places a hand on your shoulder to steady you, then turns to Sam.

“You’re not hearing me, Sammy. Dad’s missing. I need you to help me find him” He says, an eyebrow raised sassily at his little brother.

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil’s Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine, besides, Y/N is with you, surely that’s enough”

Dean glares at his brother and steps towards him.

“Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?” He asks. You watch as the brothers stare each other down before Sam finally speaks, his voice soft, yet confident.

“I’m not” You look at him, mouth opened slightly.

“And why not?” Dean asks, stepping back up the stairwell until he’s on the same step as Sam.

“I swore I was done hunting. For good” He adds, and looks at the both of you.

“Come on. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad” He says as he turns at continues to walk down the stairs, you follow after him and hear Sam’s footsteps behind you descending the stairwell.

“Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45”

Dean stops at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the door, ready to go outside, he turns and frowns at Sam as if asking the obvious.

“Well what was he supposed to do?” He asks, and you look at Sam who’s giving Dean his resident bitch face.

“I was nine years old!” He exclaimed “He was supposed to say don’t be afraid of the dark!”

“Don’t be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me?! Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what’s out there!” You nod slowly as Dean says this, shuffling from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom and F/N was killed, and dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed them”

You wince slightly at the name of your father and look down at the floor, Dean glances towards you and then back at Sam.

“And we still haven’t found the damn thing! So we kill everything we _can _find!”

Dean scowls.

“We save a lot of people doing it, too”

There’s a pause, and the air between the two brothers feels heavy and stiff, Sam looks at the door to the outside a thought crossing his mind then he looks back at Dean.

“So you think Mom and F/N would have wanted this for us?”

You freeze and you see Dean roll his eyes, before slamming open the door, and swiftly leaving through it, you look at Sam with soft eyes and he looks at you slightly apologetic, you shake your head and turn away, walking to find Dean.

**Parking Lot – Night**

You and Dean are walking side by side as Sam follows behind still ranting about John.

“The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors, and I’m sure if Y/N had to choice she wouldn’t of chosen that life as a kid” You turn to Sam and frown softly as you cross the parking lot to the Impala.

“So what are you gonna do? You’re just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?” He questions as he reaches the car.

“No. Not normal. Safe” Sam replies.

Realisation flashes across Dean’s face.

“And that’s why you ran away” He said. And he looks away, his eyes meeting yours and you can see the hurt in them, you reach out your hand and place it on his arm, and he casts you a small smile.

“I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that’s what I’m doing” He says. You turn to him, hand curled into a small fist.

“Yeah, well John’s in real trouble right now, if he’s not dead already”

Sam remains quiet and Dean nods. You look at Sam and step forward.

“We can’t do this without you” You say, softly. Sam looks up at you and gives you a sad look.

“Yes you can, you two have always gotten by together” He says, and you glances at Dean, who doesn’t meet your eyes this time and lowers them to the ground.

“Yeah? Well, we don’t want to” You say, watching Sam as he sighs and looks down, his eyes shut for a brief moment in thought, thinking, then he looks up.

“What was he hunting?”

You smile and Dean grins, heading to the back of the impala and lifting the trunk, showing the spare-tire compartment. It’s arsenal gleaming in the parking lot lights. He picks up a shotgun and props open the boot with it, and digs through the clutter that you always tell him to organise.

“Alright, let’s see, where the hell did I put that thing?” You chuckle and he frowns at you mischievously, Sam watching you two as Dean elbows you and you elbow him back, a smile appearing on his face.

“So when dad left, why didn’t you two go with him?” He asks and Dean looks up.

“We were working on our own gig. This uh, voodoo thing right? Where was it?” He asks you and you look at him.

“New Orleans” You answer, and Dean nods.

“New Orleans” He repeats and Dean looks at you two brow raised.

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip together without him?” He asks and Dean looks over at him and frowns.

“I’m twenty-six dude, and Y/N is twenty-five” He states as you nods and pull a folder out of the trunk and hand it to Dean he nods to you in thanks and pulls some paper out of it. Glancing down at it and reading over. You watch as his brows come closer together as he reads a section that he clearly doesn’t like and you fight back the urge to smile. His face is accented by the light of the parking lot and the light from the overhead lamppost reflects from his eyes, lighting them up.

It’s a beautiful sight, and you let out a sigh, which Dean hears, he looks up at you with concern, his eyes stare into yours and ask the silent question of, _ you okay? _ You nod and he smiles looking back down at the paper and then back up at Sam.

“All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy” He hands a sheet of paper to Sam, which displayed the image of the man he was talking about.

“They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA”

Sam proceeds to look down at the page and you watch as his eyes scan the page, he then hands it to you and you glance at it, already knowing what is written. The paper name _Jericho Herald_ and the caption **“Centennial Highway Disappearance” **protrudes from the page and it’s dated Sept. 19th 2005, and the image of the man, captioned “Andrew Carey MISSING” is displayed. Sam lets you read and then he speaks.

“So maybe he was kidnapped?” You look up and shake your head. And Dean pulls out another sheet and tosses it at Sam.

“Yeah. Well, here’s another one in April” He states, pulling out even more articles.

“Another one in December ‘oh-four’, ‘oh-three’, ‘ninety-eight’, ‘ninety-two’, ten of them over the past twenty years” He shows, then takes the articles out of Sam’s hand and picks up the rest of the sandwiches and shoves them back into the folder. Then tossing it in the back of the car.

“All men, all of the same five-mile stretch of road” He continues, and pulls a bag out of another part of the trunk “It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three works ago. We haven’t heard from him since, which is bad enough” He holds up a tape recorder and looks at Sam.

“Then I get this voicemail yesterday”

He presses play and the static from the recording plays, the signal clearly breaking up. You grimace at the sound and listen to the recording you and Dean had replayed on repeat over and over again.

“Dean…. Something big is starting to happen…. I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may…. Be very careful, Dean, Y/N. We’re all in danger”

Dean presses stop, and Sam looks at the both of you.

“You know there’s EVP on that right?” He says, and you smile.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Dean grins, and Sam shakes his head.

“All right, I slowed the message down, and Y/N ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss and this is what we got” He says, pressing play again, suddenly a woman’s voice creeps through the recorder.

“I can never go home” Dean presses stop again. And Sam looks up.

“Never go home” He repeats, as Dean drops the recorder, puts the shotgun down and tosses it into the trunk, closing the lid as he stands straight, then turning around to lean on the trunk.

“You know, in almost two years, we’ve never bothered you, Y/N wanted to go look for you, but stopped herself every time because she knows that you want a “normal” life, never asked you for a thing” He says, and Sam looks at you, looking for confirmation in the truth in Dean’s words, you nod slowly and he sighs, looking away and then back towards Dean.

“Alright, I’ll go, I’ll help you find him” He says, Dean nods, and you let out a small smile.

“But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here” He says, and turns to head back when you speak.

“What’s first thing Monday?” He looks back at you, and speaks.

“I have this…. I have an interview” He says, Dean looks up and frowns.

“What, a job interview? Skip it” He says and Sam shakes his head.

“It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate” You stare at him and then look down at the floor. So that’s what he left you for. Law School. Dean smirks.

“Law school?” He asks.

“So we got a deal or not?” Sam asks, ignoring Dean. Who does the same and turns around to face away from him.

**Sam’s Bedroom – Night:**

Sam is packing his duffel bag, shoving clothes into it and he pulls out a large hook-shaped knife, slipping it inside quickly, as Jess walks into the room.

“Wait, you’re taking off?” She asks, frowning. Sam looks up and smiles at her.

“Is this about your dad? Is he all right?” She asks, and he nods.

“Yeah. You know, just a little family drama” He explains, as he walks over to the dresser, and turns on the lamp.

“Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip” She says, as she sits down on the edge of the bed, watching Sam as he rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple of shirts, which he pushes into his duffel bag.

“Oh yeah, he’s just deer hunting up at the cabin, he’s probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him, I’m just going to go bring him back” He says.

“What about the interview?” Jess asks and Sam turns around.

“I’ll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days” He explains to her and walks around the bed, Jess stands from where she was sitting and follows him.

“Sam, I mean, please” She asks, and he stops and turns to look her a frown forming on her face.

“Just stop for a second. You sure you’re okay?” She asks, and he chuckles softly.

“I’m fine” He reassures her, and she looks at him sceptically.

“It’s just…. You won’t even talk about your family. And now you’re taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kinda a huge deal” She explains, crossing her arms and shuffling from one foot to the other, Sam looks at her and smiles, stepping towards her and kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey. Everything’s going to be okay. I will be back in time. I promise” He kisses her once, and she smiles at him.

“At least tell me where you’re going”

**Parking Lot – Night**

You shuffle from foot to foot as your breath lets out cold puffs of steam into the night air, you glance at Dean and watch as he leans against the trunk of the impala, his eyes closed and arms crossed against his chest, you watch him for a moment and then stepped closer, reaching out an arm and placing it on his arm, his eyes open and they dart to the side to look at you, he smiles softly, and you take this as permission to rest your forehead on his shoulder, you feel him uncross his arms and wrap one around your waist, and press a soft kiss into your hairline, you smile softly. You continue to rest your head on him and you here him whisper a soft.

“You okay?” And you nods slightly into his shoulder, before asking the same question.

“Yeah” He replies, and the two of you continue to stand in the parking lot, Dean holding onto you as you stand, your breath billowing into the night air, and suddenly without warning, he pulls away from you and you look up, he reaches a hand to your chin and pulls you towards him and your heart races, was he going to kiss you?

But the kiss never comes and all he does is shrug his jacket off his shoulders and wrap it around you, pulling you closer to his chest. And you both remain in silence, waiting for Sam to return.

“You know if Sam sees us like this he’s never gonna let us hear the end of it” Dean states, and you chuckle slightly,

“What? Just like he would never let us hear the end of it when we were teenagers” You push his shoulder lightly and he smiles.

“Hey! He didn’t let that go for two months, I mean come on, he found us locked in a tiny room together, what was he supposed to think!” He exclaims and you laugh.

“He could of thought that we were innocently locked in a room together! But no, he went and told everyone we were making out!” He laughed, and so did you.

“But hey! You didn’t correct him!” He said, and you pushed him again.

“Neither did you, hypocrite!” You laughed, as Dean pushed you back lightly until you saw a shadow at the stairwell, you both stopped laughing and turned to face the man.

**Centennial Highway, Jericho, California.**

Eagles of Death Metal’s “Speaking in Tongues’ blares though Troy’s car radio as he drives down the high, swapping his cell phone from one ear to the other.

“Amy, I can’t come over tonight. Because I’ve got work in the morning, that’s why…. Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad’s gonna have my ass” He speaks into the phone, still keeping his eyes on the road. Then he hears a high pitched whine, causing him to look out of his side wind mirror, to see a woman, standing in nothing but a white, flowing dress on the side of the road, turning in circles, as though dancing, flickering until she vanishes. Troy frowns and glances his eyes back to the road.

“Hey, ah Amy, let me call you back?”

He hangs up and reaches to lower down the radio, but the music continues to play.

** _I got this feeling and it’s deep in my bah-tay_ **

** _It gives me wiggles and it makes my rump shake_ **

** _I said ho!_ **

He frowns and tries to turn it off again, it flickers yet nothing else happens and the music still plays.

** _If I should touch you_ **

** _Might be electrocuted_ **

** _I said ho!_ **

** _Deep in your body_ **

And then he sees the woman again, glancing in his wind mirror, he pulls up alongside her, and notices her dress is torn in certain places, and she stops dancing, turning to look at him, he leans across the shotgun seat and speaks to her.

“Car trouble or something?” He asks, and the woman doesn’t answer for a moment, before finally speaking.

“Take me home?” She asks and Troy opens the passenger door.

“Sure, get in” He says and the woman, who is currently barefooted, climbs in and closes the door.

“So where do you live?” He asks, and the woman looks ahead at the road.

“At the end of Breckenridge Road” She states as Troy nods then glances down at her dress, which is very low-cut and laughs nervously, looking away.

“You coming from a Halloween party or something?” He asks, but she doesn’t respond.

“You know, a girl like you really shouldn’t be alone out here” He says, and she looks at him mournfully, and seductively, pulling her skirt up over her thigh as she looks at him through long lashes.

“I’m with you” She states, and Troy looks down at her thigh, before the woman takes Troy’s chin in her hands and turns his chin towards her.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” She asks, batting her lashes. Tony nods, his eyes glued to her chest, taking in her cleavage.

“Uh-huh” He nods again.

“Will you come home with me?” She asks and Tony grins.

“Um. Hell yeah” He says, pulling the clutch and turns the ignition of his car, driving off towards Breckenridge.

**Gas Station – Day**

_1st November 2005._

The impala is parked in front of a pump, and you nod your head as the song _Ramblin’ Man _ by the Allman Brother plays through the speakers, you tap your fingers against the impala’s dashboard as you wait patiently for Dean to leave the convenience store. You being to hum along to the radio before singing softly to the lyrics.

“_Lord I was born a ramblin’ man” _You sing along, and you watch the doors to the convenience store slide open to reveal Dean. Who you can see is clearly carrying a bunch of junk food in his arms, you sigh and chuckle softly, and then turn your head as you feel Sam lean over the shoulder of the seat and reach a hand over to grab a cardboard box that sat close to your feet, he pulls it into his lap and rifles through the box full of a mix of yours and Dean’s tapes. You raise a brow and you see Dean walking faster towards the impala.

“Hey!” He shouts at his brother, who looks up at him.

“You want breakfast?” Dean asks, holding up the bunch of junk food up to show you. You shake your head, already having eaten and Sam does the same.

“No thanks” He replies, and Dean shrugs, opening to driver’s door and places the junk food on the sea near you. Meanwhile, you sit still humming along the music as it continues to play, and Dean walks around to the other side of the impala to fill her up with gas.

** _And when it’s time for leavin’._ **

**“**So how’d you pay for that stuff?” Sam questions and Dean turns to look at him shrugging.

** _I hope you’ll understand._ **

**_“_**You guys are still running credit card scams?” He accuses, and Dean raises a brow and turns to glance at you, smiling as he listens to you hum along, humming along before pausing to talk to Sam.

** _That I was born a ramblin’ man._ **

“Yeah, well, hunting ain’t exactly a pro ball career” You state and Dean nods, placing the nozzle back into the pump.

“Besides, all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us the cards” He says, walking to the drivers side, and climbing in, pushing the food closer to you until it hits your thigh, you glance at him and purposely push a bag of junk food onto the floor, and he gives you the look the owner of a cat would after watching it push something off a table.

“Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam questions and Dean grins, swinging his legs into the car and shutting the door.

“Uh, Burt Aframian” He says, taking a swig of his soda, before placing it down on the dashboard, before adding. “Oh and his wife, Helena. Scored two cards out of the door” He says, and you nod in confirmation.

“That sounds about right. I swear man, you guys have gotta update your cassette tape collection” Sam says, rifling through the box that’s placed haphazardly on his lap, you turn and look and him accusingly.

“Why?” You ask, and Dean nods, asking the same question.

“Well, for one, they’re cassette tapes. And two” He holds up a few of the tapes, showing you the labels.

“Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? Blue Oyster Cult?” He says, dropping them into the box with little care that made you cringe.

“Hey, the last one is mine!” You exclaim, offended, and Dean grabs the tape labelled AC/DC from Sam cradling it to his chest.

“it’s the greatest hits of mullet rock” Sam continues and Dean shrugs, taking out the tape and pushing it into the player.

“House rules Sammy” He begins and you grin, continuing for him.

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole” You finish and Dean nods before adding.

“In this case, because shotgun has a good taste in music, they get a slight say, you however, you gotta shut it Sammy boy” He grins, and you chuckle as Dean hands you the cassette case, and you place it back into the box carefully, before placing it back in its rightful position by your left leg.

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year old” He starts, and suddenly the song Back In Black, by AC/DC begins to play.

“It’s Sam, okay?” He continues. Dean turns and looks at his brother for a moment.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud” He says, and you laugh as he pulls away from the garage, leaving it behind as he drives away.

**Centennial Highway – Day**

** _Back in black._ **

** _I hit the sack._ **

** _I’ve been too long._ **

** _Glad to be back._ **

** _Yes I’m let loose._ **

The music blares from the speakers, as you and Dean hum along to the sing, you occasionally singing the odd line here and there, you look out of the window and glance at the sign that reads “Jericho 7” as you pass it.

** _From the noose._ **

** _That’s kept me hanging about._ **

Sam is on the phone and you hear him say “Thank you” before closing his phone and lacing it in his pocket, you look away and glance towards Dean who’s also watching his brother as he does so.

** _Lookin’ at the sky._ **

** _‘Cause it’s getting’ me high._ **

“Alright. So, there’s no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue” He confirms and you nods.

** _Forget the hearse ‘cause I’ll never die._ **

“So that’s something I guess” He continues, Dean glances at Sam and then back at the road, a bridge appears of ahead you and you look up, noting the police cars, and several officers.

** _I got nine lives._ **

** **

** _Cat’s eyes._ **

** **

** _Abusin’ every one them and running wild._ **

** **

“Check it out” Dean says, pointing to the cars and officers that you had already seen, Sam leans forward to take a closer look and Dean begins to pull over.

** _‘Cause I’m back._ **

** _Yes I’m back._ **

** **

You take a long look at the scene on the bridge, before Dean turns off the impala’s engine. The song switches from AC/DC to “My Cheatin’ Ways” and you watch as Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out your box of ID cards, with his, yours and Johns faces, You see the lettering of FBI and DEA shine out from the box, he picks two out and grins at you, and then at Sam, tossing you one with your picture, and the turning to look at Sam who stares at Dean, expressionless.

“Let’s go” Dean says, opening the car door and stepping out, you do the same, stretching your legs, and shivering at the contact of the cold air, you walk forward, glancing behind you to see Sam following head looking down at the floor, and you begin to walk closer to Dean, who looks at you and smiles, you return it and as you reach the bridge, you look at the Deputies that are standing there and you watch as one, Deputy Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down at the two men, who are wearing wetsuits, poking around in the river.

“You guys find anything?” He asks and one of the men shouts back up.

“No nothing!” Jaffe turns back to the car at this, It’s Troy’s, the blood gone from the window, another Deputy, Deputy Hein, is at the driver’s side, looking inside the car, and then looks up at Jaffe.

“No, sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It’s almost too clean” He states and Jaffe nods.

You and Dean walk into the crime scene, and Sam follows less than a metre behind listening into the conversation.

“So this kid, Troy. He’s dating your daughter isn’t he?” Jaffe asks and Hein nods.

“Yeah” He confirms and Jafee smiles sympathetically at him.

“How’s Amy doing?” He asks, and Hein looks at him.

“She’s putting up missing posters downtown” He says, and Jaffe nods, expecting this. Dean struts forward and pushes in on their conversation, you follow him and watch.

“You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn’t you?” He asks, and Jaffe looks at him, then to you, and Sam, frowning slightly, straightening up to talk to him.

“And who are you?” He asks, and Dean holds up his badge at the same time you do.

“Federal marshals” He explains, and the Jaffe looks at the three of you.

“You three are a little young for marshals, aren’t you?” He asks, and Dean smiles, chuckling slightly.

“Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you” He smiles, and you nod, smiling at the deputy, who looks you up and down, before smiling at you. You raise a brow slightly, but continue to smile, watching as Dean goes over to the car and leans inside.

“You did have another one just like this, correct?” You ask, and Jaffe nods.

“Yeah, that’s right. About a mile up the road. There’ve been others before that” And you nods, before Sam interrupts you.

“So, this victim, you knew him?” He asks, and Jaffe nods again.

“Town like this, everybody knows everybody” He says, and you turn your gaze to Dean, who circles the car looking around.

“Any connections between the victims, besides that they’re all men?” He asks. Jaffe shakes his head.

“No, not as far as we can tell” He explains and Dean nods, before you ask another question.

“So what’s the theory?” Jaffe turns his attention back to you as Sam walks over to Dean. Who then turns and walks back towards you, causing Sam and to turn back around, frowning at his brother.

“Honestly, we don’t know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?” He questions throwing out ideas and you hear Dean sigh.

“Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d expect out of you guys” He says, and you push the heel of your foot down onto the Dean and look back at Jaffe.

“Well thanks for your time” You say, as you begin to walk away, Dean following.

“Gentlemen” Sam says as you walk away.

Jaffe watches you leave, and when you get slightly out of sight, Dean smacks you lightly on the arm. You turn to look at him, raising a brow at him.

“What was that for?” You ask, and he frowns at you.

“Why’d you have to step on my foot?” He asks, and you turn around to face him.

“Why do you have to talk to cops like that, you do it all the time?” You confront him, and you watch him watch you, and he moves in front of you forcing you stop walking.

“Come on. They don’t really know what’s going on. We’re all alone on this. I mean, if we’re going to find Dad, we’ve got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves Y/N” He explains, and Sam shakes his head, clearing his throat, and you glance behind Dean’s shoulder. And then he turns. The sheriff and two FBI agents stand behind him, looking at you confused.

“Can I help you boys, and ma’am?” The sheriff asks, and Dean shakes his head.

“No, sir, we were just leaving” He says, nodding as the agents walk past Dean, who nods his head at the both of them.

“Agent Mulder. Agent Scully” He says, and you push him in the back slightly, trying to not grin. You head past the sheriff, who turns and watches you leave, and you break into a smile, grinning at Dean.

**Jericho**

**Street – Day.**

You walk across the street, reading the sign above the Highland Movie Theatre, which reads.

**EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING**

**SUNDAY 8 PM**

**BE SAFE OUT THERE**

You notice a young woman tacking up posters on the wall below the sign, with the image of Troy’s face beaming from the page, and the caption “MISSING, TROY SQUIRE” above the image, you nudge Dean and point at her.

“I’ll bet you that’s her” He says, and you nod.

“Yeah” You say, as you cross the street, walking up to the woman. Dean steps forward and speaks.

“You must be Amy” He says, and the girl looks up and him, frowning slightly.

“Yeah” She confirms and he smiles at her, Dean continues to speak.

“Yeah, Troy told us about you. We’re his uncles, and aunt. I’m Dean, this is Sammy, and this, this is Y/N” You smile at her, who returns it slightly before turning back to Dean.

“He never mentioned you to me” She says, and begins to walk away, and you walk with her, Sam and Dean following behind you.

“Yeah, that’s Troy, I guess. We’re not around much, we’re up in Modesto” He says and you speak.

“So, we’re looking for him too, and we’re kind asking around” You say, as you watch another young woman approach, who looks at the three of you accusingly and speaks to Amy.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asks, placing her arm on Amy’s shoulder, who turns to her and smiles, nodding.

“Yeah” She replies, and Sam speaks.

“So, you mind if we ask you a couple questions?” He asks, you look at Amy before glancing to one of the missing posters, as it flaps in the breeze.

**Diner – Day**

The five of you are sitting on a bench, you and Dean on one side, Sam on the end of the table, having pulled up a chair, and Amy and Rachel on one side, Dean’s arm is resting on yours and you lean into him ever so slightly, him smiling at you as you do.

“I was on the phone, with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and…. He never did” She explains, looking between the three of you as she tells her story, you and look at her smiling softly.

“He didn’t say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?” You ask and Amy shakes her head.

“No, nothing I can remember” She says, and Sam looks at her as she fiddles with her necklace.

“I like your necklace” He says, and you glance at him and then at the necklace Amy is wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and she looks down at it.

“Troy gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents, you know, with all that devil stuff” She laughs as she looks down at the pendant, and you smile at her.

“Actually, it means just the opposite, a pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing. Dean raises a brow at him.

“Okay, thank you, unsolved mysteries” He says and you smile slightly, and he moves is arm from around the back of your seat and leans forward.

“Alright, here’s the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something’s not right. So if you’ve heard anything” He says, and Amy and Rachel look at each other and you frown.

“What is it?” You ask, and Amy looks at you at the same time Dean does, looking at you in confusion.

“Well, it’s just…. I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk” She says, and Sam and Dean speak in chorus.

“What do they talk about?” Rachel takes a deep breath and looks between you, before her eyes rest on yours and you give her a reassuring smile, nodding at her to continue.

“It’s kind of this local legend thing. This one girl? She got murdered out on the Centennial, like decades ago” She says, and Dean looks at you, as you watch Rachel attentively, nodding as she speaks, and he stares at you for a moment, watching you smile at her to continue, and he smiles to himself for a small moment, before turning back to Rachel, not before subconsciously moving closer to you.

“Well supposedly she’s still out there, and she like, hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever” She finishes and Sam and Dean look at each other, and you watch their glances between in each other before Sam looks at you, and you raise your brow at him, giving him a knowing look.

**Jericho Library – Day**

You sit at the table, next to Dean, as his leg bumps into yours as he type into the computer, opening the web browser and opening an archive search page for the Jericho Heald. Typing in “Female Murder Hitchhiking” into the search box, and Dean grabs the mouse, clicking go, the screen pops up with a notification and you let out a frustrated sigh.

“(0) Results Found” The display box shows and he grab the mouse again, hovering over the search box and replacing Hitchhiking with “Centennial Highway”, before pressing search, which shows up the same result. Nothing. Sam watches the two of you and closes his eyes for a moment, opening them as you begin to speak.

“Let me try something” You say, reaching for the mouse, and Dean smacks your hand away, frowning at you.

“I got it” He says, and you stick your tongue out at him, and Sam smiles, watching the interaction between the two of you. Dean continues to type, still coming up with zero results, finally you get bored, and shove Dean out of the way and he pouts at you as you grab the keyboard.

“Dude!” He says, still pouting and you look at him, smacking his shoulder lightly, smiling.

“You’re such a control freak” He jokes and you smack him again, sticking out your tongue, eliciting a chuckle from the older Winchester.

“So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?” You ask, and Dean nods.

“So, maybe it’s not murder, dumbass” You joke and replace the words “Murder” with “Suicide” and several results pop up, you grind and Dean triumphantly and he shrugs, pushing back on his chair, till he’s leaning on two legs, you click onto the article, dated April 25, 1981.

_A local woman’s drowning death was ruled a suicide, the count Sheriff’s Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night._

_Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call to the 911 emergency service. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them several minutes, she reported their complex……_

_“_This was 1981, Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river” Sam reads, and points at the image.

“Does it say why she did it?” Dean asks scanning the page.

“Yeah” Sam replies, and Dean looks at him.

“What?” He says, squinting at the screen. You roll your eyes.

“An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren’t breathing, both die” You explain and Dean raises his eyebrows.

“Hmm” He says, and the looks at the article, which you have scrolled down on so that it shows a picture of Joseph next to another image of Sylvania Bridge, the place where Troy died.

“Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn’t bear it” Said husband Joseph Welch” Sam reads and Dean looks at you.

“That bridge look familiar to you?” He asks, and you nod.

**Sylvania Bridge – Night**

You and Dean walk along the bridge, side by side, Sam walking ahead slightly, you watch as puffs of your breath escapes into the night, and you nudge Dean slightly, and he looks at you, nudging you back and you smile up and him, he returns the gesture and then Sam stops walking, almost causing you to walk into him. You frown up at him and he leans over looking down at the river, you walk up and do the same, staring as the water rolls Northwards, tumbling over rocks, and sweeping up the bank.

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive” Dean says, and you look at him nodding grimly, and Sam looks at the both of you.

“So you think Dad could have been here?” He asks and you shrug, nodding slightly.

“Well, he’s chasing the same story, and we’re chasing him” Dean says, continuing to walk across the bridge, you follow him and hear Sam walk behind you.

“Okay so, now what?” He asks, and you turn to glance over your shoulder at him.

“Now we keep digging, until we find John. Might take a while” You say, shrugging, finally reaching Dean, and walking next to him. Sam stops walking and stares after you.

“Y/N, I told you, I’ve gotta get back by Monday-“ He starts and you stop him turning around.

“Monday. Right. The interview” You say sharply, and Dean stops, turning to look at you, slightly shocked at your tone, and Sam looks taken aback.

“Yeah..” He says, and you clench your first slightly.

“Yeah, I forgot. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just gonna become some lawyer? Marry Jess?” You ask, and Sam shrugs.

“Maybe. Why not?” He asks, and you scoff, shaking your head.

You wanted to be happy for him, you really did, but why did he have to leave, he could be happy with you, just you, him and Dean, and John, like the way it used to be, when life was simpler, and people didn’t run away and not come back.

Dean steps forward.

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about all the things you’ve done?” He asks, slightly threatening and Sam steps forward, frowning.

“No, and she’s not ever going to know” He says, and Dean laughs.

“Well, that’s healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you’re going to have to face up to who you really are” He says, and turns around continuing to walk, you and Sam following.

“And who’s that?” He questions, and you stop and turn.

“One of us” You say simply and you see Dean nods. Sam walks faster until he’s standing in front of you and Dean.

“No. I’m not like you two, this is not going to be my life” He demands, adamant, and Dean shakes his head at him.

“You have a responsibility to-“ He starts but Sam interrupts.

“To dad? And his crusade? If it weren’t for pictures I wouldn’t even know what Mom or F/N looks like. And what difference would it make? Even If we do find the thing that killed her, Mom and F/N are gone. And they aren’t coming back” He says harshly and you step forward as Dean did, but he grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him against the harsh railing of the bridge, scowling at Sam.

“Don’t talk about them like that” He says, anger shaking his voice, frowning at his brother. You step forward, then out of the corner you notice a figure, and you lean forward reaching to touch Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean” You say, but he’s already seen her, and he lets go of Sam, who catches his breath, and looks at you, you avoid his gaze and shake your head, pointing at the woman, he turns to look in the direction you point in and Constance looks over at you, then steps forward off the bridge, you run forward to the railing and look over.

“Where’d she go?” Dean asks you and you shake your head.

“I don’t know” You respond, and behind you, you hear the roar of the impala’s engine and you turn, the headlights flooding the bridge, and you raise an arm to cover your eyes, squinting at the light/

“What the-“ Dean starts and Sam looks at Dean.

“Who’s driving your car?” He asks, and Dean looks at you, as you pull out the keys to the impala from your pocket and jingle them, still staring at the car. Sam glances at them and Dean curses, suddenly the car jerks forward and heads straight for them, Dean’s eyes widening as he reaches forward to grab your arm.

“Y/N! Go! Go!” He yells, and pulls you backwards, you stumble back and turn to run, but the car is moving faster than you can run, and it continues to get closer, Sam dives over the side of the railing and Dean does the same, you run after them and close your eyes, jumping, and you feel yourself falling.

Your fingers grip onto the cold metal of the bridge, in a desperate attempt to pull yourself over the edge, it’s dark, and the drops of rain dripping down onto the bridge makes the metal wet and slippery, you grasp you fingers around the bar, curling them around till you feel the tip of our finger touch the other side of your palm, you grunt and pull your body up, your arms screaming in agony as you do so, you feel your right hand slip and then suddenly let go, and your body jolts back down, now hanging onto the bar my one hand, you let out a cry of pain as the weight of your body pulls at you shoulder, and you see a figure above you appear and call out your name.

“Y/N!” He cries out, and you look up, squinting as rain falls into your open eyes.

“Sammy!” You scream his name, and you see him lean over the rail and reach out a hand, you swing your arm forward and grab onto it, feeling his hand tighten around your wrist, you moan in pain as he pulls your body up and over the railing, pulling you into his arms, you wrap you arms around him and breathe heavily into his shoulder as you cling tight before realising.

“Sam, where’s Dean?” You ask, you head shooting up to look at the younger Winchester, and his eyes widen, you shoot up onto your knees and run to the side of the rails, almost tumbling over again, Sam catches you and pulls you back as you scream Dean’s name.

“Dean! Dean!” You cry out, and then below you hear a voice call.

“What?” A voice responds and you peer down into the darkness, watching a figure crawl out of the water and onto the mud.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” You cry, shaking slightly as the rain begins to soak through your clothes. Dean raises a hand, making the A-OK sign and you let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m super” He shouts and you hear Sam chuckle, as he moves away from the edge, you following him to meet Dean.

You watch as Dean slams the hood of his car and leans back on it, he shakes his head and curses under his breath, and your eyes skim over his body, instinctively checking for injuries, your shoulder throbs and you wince ever so slightly, Dean looks up at you, having heard it and frowns.

“You okay?” He asks, and you nod, he looks at you disbelieving but doesn’t say anything else, you know he will later though, back at the motel. Sam nods at the car and begins to speak.

“Your car all right?” He asks and Dean nods.

“Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch!” _He exclaims and you chuckle a little bit, moving next to Dean and settling down on the hood, who throws his arms up in frustration and then flicks mud off his hands, aiming at Sam. You sniff and grimace.

“You smell like a toilet” You state, and Sam laughs, Dean glares at him and flicks more mud at him, and you start to laugh.

**Motel Lobby – Day**

2nd November 2005

You watch as the credit card of Bert Aframian lands on the guest ledger of the motel, the clerk looks at Dean and then towards you.

“Two rooms, please” Dean says, and the clerk picks up the card looking at it.

“You guys having a reunion or something?” He asks and you frown, Sam looks up and speaks.

“What do you mean?” He asks, and the clerk nods at the card.

“I had another guy. Hector Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month” He explains, and you look at Dean and he stares at you, before turning to look at Sam.

**John’s Room, Motel, Day.**

The motel door swings open as you push it, and you raise your arms in achievement, lock pick in hand, Dean looks at you and grins, giving you a nod of appraisal. Sam stands further back, the lookout and you walk inside Dean grabbing Sam by the should to yank him inside. He closes the door behind him, and you look around the room. Every surface has papers pinner to it, maps, newspaper clipping, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

“Whoa” You breathe out, and Dean flips on the light by the bed, and picks up a half-eaten burger, which he sniffs, and then darts his head back in disgust.

“I don’t think he’s been here for a couple of days at least” He says, tossing the burger into the waste basket, and wiping his hands on his jeans. You turn to look at him and then finger the salt line that surrounds the window.

“Salt, cat-eye shells…. He was worried, Dean. Trying to keep something from coming in” He says, and you watch as he turns to you, then point sat the papers covering the walls.

“What have you got here?” Sam asks, and then walks over to Dean.

“Centennial Highway victims” Dean replies, and Sam nods, you walk over and read the wall, the victims names written above their photos, Mark, William Durrel, Scott Nifong, all white males.

“I don’t get it. I mean, different men, different jobs…. Ages, ethnicities, there’s always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?” He asks, and you begin to read the wall nearby, with other papers taped to the wall. Old papers that contain something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note, **Morrtis Danse**, scribbled below.

“John figured it out” You breathe, and Sam and Dean turn to look at you.

“What do you mean?” They ask in unison and you switch on another lamp.

“He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She’s a woman in white” You say, pointing at the images of Constance’s victims.

“You sly dogs” Dean breathes and turns back to you.

“All right, so if we’re dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it” You say, and you shake your head.

“She might have another weakness” Sam points out and Dean shoots a look at him.

“Well, Dad would want to make sure” He says, “He’d dig her up. Does it say where she’s buried” Sam shakes his head and points at a picture of Joseph Welch. The caption says he’s thirty, the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.

“No, no that I can tell, If I were John, though, I’d go ask her husband, if he’s still alive” You add, and Dean nods at you.

“Alright, so uh, why don’t you see if you can find an address Sam, I’m gonna get cleaned up” Dean says and he begins to walk away, and you follow, intent on helping him, and Sam turns stopping the both of you.

“Hey, Dean? Y/N?” He says, and you turn to look at him.

“What I said earlier, about Mom, and Dad, and F/N, I’m sorry” He apologises and Dean holds up a hand.

“No chick-flick moment” He says and you chuckle, causing Sam to do the same, he nods at the both of you and smiles.

“All right, Jerks” He says, and Dena turns.

“Bitch” He replies, and Sam laughs again, Dean disappears, and you follow him, calling out his name. Sam laughs and turns, before noticing a phot on the desk.

It’s John, sitting on the hood of the impala, Dean stands beside him, his arms wrapped around a younger version of you, his head resting on your shoulder, grinning madly, and a younger boy, Sam, sits on John’s lap. Sam picks it up and smiles sadly, before looking in the direction where you and Dean had left.

You follow Dean into the bathroom, and he turns to look at you, grinning mischievously.

“You tryna get me naked?” He asks, and you chuckle, shaking your head and smacking the man around the back of the head, he feigns injury and clutches his chest, pouting at you.

“Come on, you reek” You state and point at the shower, he raises a brow at you and pushes your shoulder, you wince when his hand comes into contact with it, and he immediately looks at you with concern.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong with your shoulder?” He asks, placing a hand on your other shoulder, gently and pushing you down onto the bath edge, making you sit down, as he pulls at the top of your shirt, and pulling it down, you chuckle at him and he looks at you.

“Look who’s trying to get me naked now” You jokes and he winks at you, then stopping when he sees the colour of your shoulder, a bruise has already formed and he grimaces then looks back at you.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks and you shake your head. You shrug and he looks at you, he bend downs down until he’s at the same height level as you and you look at him.

“it didn’t seem important at the time, besides, you were the one that had fallen over the bridge, I just have bad upper body strength, Sam had to pull me over” You shrug and you hear Dean sigh.

“Y/N, you know how this works, we’ve been doing it forever, if one of us gets hurt, we tell each other, we don’t hide it, I get that Sammy’s here, and it’s different, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to know as soon as you’re injured. Can’t have you dying on me now can I?” He jokes slightly, and you look up at him.

“Yeah, I know, but with all the rain, and the night, I couldn’t see you down there, I was worried” You say, barely whispering, and Dean looks at you, his smile gone, and he looks at you sadly.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, you know that” He says, and you feel his hand grasp yours gently, he squeezes your hand, and presses a kiss onto your forehead. You look at him and smile, before laughing slightly, you see Dean look at you in confusion and you point to his attire.

“You’re still covered in crap” You point out, and his shocked expression looks down at his clothes.

“Shit”

You flop down onto one of the motel beds, and hum, waiting for Dean to walk out of the shower room, you sigh and watch as Sam fiddles with his phone, bringing it to his ear and listening to his voicemails, probably from Jess. You thought sourly, and you shook your head. You weren’t allowed to think badly of her, she seemed nice, and Sam was happy with her. So you should be happy right?

You are pulled from your thoughts as Dean walks into the room, his hair slightly damp from the shower, and a bead of water trails down his cheek, dripping off his chin, he reaches forward to grab his jacket from the hook near the door, and shrugs it onto one shoulder as he crosses the room.

“Hey, guys, I’m starving, I’m gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?” He asks, and you look towards Sam who shakes his head.

“No” He responds, and Dean grins at him.

“Aframian’s buying” He jokes as he jiggles the credit card near Sam, who again shakes his head, Dean sighs then looks at you, and you stand up, bringing yourself to your feet.

“I’ll come with you” You say and he nods. He glances at Sam again and walks out of the motel, leaving you to grab your jacket.

You frown and curse under your breath and look at Sam, whose again, listening to another voicemail.

“Hey, Sammy, you seen my jacket?” you ask, and he shrugs, shaking his head, and then his phone rings, he looks at it and frowns, pressing it so that it goes on voicemail, you frown at him, asking him who it is. And then Dean’s voice rings through the room.

“What?” Sam asks. “Y/N is just getting her jacket” He says and you hear Dean curse.

“Dude, five-oh, take off, don’t let Y/N leave” He says, and Sam stands up and you swear.

“What about you?” You ask, worried.

“Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad” Dean responds and then the phone goes silent. You look at Sam, concern pouring off you.

“Sam…” You start, and he looks at you and nods.

You stand on the porch of the house, as Sam knocks on the grimy door, you look at the grimy glass window and grimace, you both stand waiting until an old man opens the door.

“Hi, are you Joseph Welch?” Sam asks, and the man looks at the both of you.

“Yeah”

You walk down the gravel path, staring at the junk-filled driveway, you are walking behind Sam and Joseph as you watch Sam hand him a slightly torn photo.

“Yeah, he was older, but that’s him” He confirms and he hands the photo back to Sam, the old man stops talking for a moment, thinking about what to say next.

“He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter” He confirms again, and Sam nods.

“That’s right. We’re working on a story together” He states, and Joseph turns to look at him.

“Well, I don’t know what the hell kinda story you’re working on. The questions he asked me?” Joseph says, looking at Sam. Who nods and then asks.

“About your wife, Constance?” He asks, and Joseph nods.

“He asked me where she was buried” He says and you look up.

“And where is that again?” You ask, Joseph stopping to turn and look at you.

“What, I gotta go through this twice” He asks, and you nos.

“It’s fact checking. If you don’t mind” You say, and he sighs.

“In a plot, behind my old place over on Breckenridge” He informs, and Sam frowns.

“And why did you move?” He asks, and you look at him, frowning, it was pretty obvious why he’d moved.

“I’m not gonna live in the house where my children died” Joseph says, and Sam stops walking, causing you and Joseph to do the same.

“Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?” Sam asks, and Joseph shake his head.

“No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known” He says and you let out a sigh.

“So you had a happy marriage?” You ask, and Sam looks at you and then at Joseph as he hesitates before saying.

“Definitely” You look at Sam and he nods.

“Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time” He says, and you turn back towards the impala, and Sam opens the passenger door. Joseph turns to walk away and then you stop and look back.

“Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?” You ask, and Sam looks at you. Joseph turns around.

“A what?” He asks, and you repeat yourself.

“A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?” You say, and Joseph stares at you. “It’s a ghost story, well, it’s more of a phenomenon, really” You say, starting to walk back towards Joseph.

“Um, they’re spirits. They’ve been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these different woman” you continue, and stop in front of Joseph.

“You understand, but they all share the same story” You say and Joseph frowns.

“Girl, I don’t care much for nonsense” He says and walks away, and you follow.

“You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them” You say, and Joseph stops.

“And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children” He turns around to look at you.

“The once they realised what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again” You finish and Joseph scowls at you.

“You think that…. You think that that has something to do with… Constance? You smartass!” He exclaims and you shrug.

“You tell me” You say, and he falters.

“I mean, maybe…. Maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance, she would never have killed her own children! Now, you get the hell out of here! And don’t come back” He yells, his face shaken, whether from anger or grief it’s impossible to tell, after what seemed forever, he turns away and you sigh, turning to look at Sam.

You sit in the drivers seat of the impala, keeping your eyes on the road when your phone rings, you glance down, and reach a hand to pull it out, your eyes flicker down to the caller ID, and you see that it’s Dean, you grin and pick up the phone, bringing it to your ear.

“Fake 911 call? Princess, I don’t know, that’s pretty illegal” You hear Dean say, and you grin.

“You’re welcome” You say, glancing towards Sam who smiles at you.

“Listen, we gotta talk” Dean says, and you sigh.

“Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We _are _dealing with a woman in white, and she’s buried behind her old house, so that should have been John’s next stop” You say, and you hear Dean hum, before saying.

“Well, he’s gone, Dad left Jericho” He says, calmly, waiting for your response, and you tense up, glancing towards Sam who’s looking at you confused.

“What? How do you know? Why didn’t he destroy the corpse first?” You ask, and Sam makes a signal for you to hand the phone to him, and you shake your head, waiting for Dean’s response.

“I’ve got his journal” Dean says, and you swear.

“He doesn’t go anywhere without that thing though” You say, and you hear Dean hum in agreement.

“Yeah, well, he did this time” He says, and you nod.

“What’s it say?” You ask, and you hear a page flick on the other end of the phone.

“Ah, the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he’s going” You nod.

“Coordinates. Where to?” You ask, and Dean mumbles a response.

“I don’t understand, I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of the job?” Sam asks, and you look at him, chucking the phone to him, and he grabs it, and presses the speaker button, as you turn your eyes back to the road, you see the figure of Constance and you swear, slamming on the breaks of the impala, but it goes straight through her, and you stop the car.

“Y/N? Y/N!” You hear Dean shout through the phone. And Sam stares at you, and your eyes flicker up to the rear view mirror, you let out a hard breath, and Sam glances up too.

Constance is in the car.

“Take me home”

“Take me home” She repeats, and you shake your head.

“No” You say, and the doors lock themselves, you push at the door handle, and Sam does the same, when the pedal of the car presses down, and the impala speeds off, you grip the steering wheel, but it seems that Constance is doing it for you, so you regain your attention on unlocking the door, as Sam does the same.

The car pulls up in front of Constance’s house and stops, the engine shuts off at the same time the lights do.

“Don’t do this” Sam pleads, and you watch as Constance flickers, her voice dripping in pain as she speaks.

“I can never go home” She says, looking up at the house.

“You’re scared to go home” You state, ad then you look back, but Constance is gone, and you look to Sam and suddenly she’s on his lap, shoving him against the seat, hard enough to make it recline, you look in the back of the seat and see a shotgun.

“Hold me. I’m so cold” She says, and Sam shakes his head.

“You can’t kill me. I’m not unfaithful. I’ve never been!” He exclaims and she shakes her head.

“You will be, just hold me” She says, and you turn to reach for the shotgun, but you’re pushed back against the seat, an invisible force holding you still, you struggle and reach your hand out, and turn your head to the side as you hear Sam grunt in pain as she digs her hand into his chest, you try to move your arm, but as soon as it moves an inch, it shoots up and twists around the back of the seat, you cry out in pain as it bends in a way it shouldn’t and from the corner of your eye you see a figure at the window. A shotgun rings and the window shatters onto you, startling Constance, you twist your head to see Dean, who continues to fire at Constance, she glares at him and disappears, your hand is free now, and you grab the steering wheel grimacing at the pain.

“I’m taking you home” You say and slam your foot onto the accelerator, smashing the car through the side of the house. And your vision goes black.

“Y/N! Y/N!” You hear, as you are shaken awake, you blink groggily and look at Dean, who’s staring at you in concern.

“You okay?” He breathes and you nod.

“I think” You say, trying to move your legs, you tilt your head to the right and see Sam is outside of the car.

“Can you move?” Dean asks, and you nod.

“Yeah, help me?” You say, and he leans through the window to help.

“There you go” He says, pulling you out, and he closes the door behind you, you turn to see Constance, she looks up at you, glaring, and throws a photograph down. Suddenly, a desk flies at you, pinning you, Dean and Sam to the side of the car. Water pours down the staircase, and you see Constance stare at it, walking over to it, and looking at the top of the stairs.

“You came home to us, Mommy” They say, and she lets out a distraught gasp, suddenly, you see them appear behind her, they embrace her and she screams, her body flickering, in a surge of energy, she continues to scream, and disappears in a puddle of water on the floor. You feel Dean push the table away.

“So that’s where she drowned her kids?” Dean says, and you nod.

“That’s why she could never go home, she was too scared to face them” You say and he turns back to you, smiling softly.

“You found her weak spot, nice work, princess” He says, and pulls you into a hug.

“Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?” You laugh and he points at you.

“Hey, I saved your ass” He laughs, and watch as he leans to look at the car.

“I’ll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?” He turns to look at you.

“I’ll kill you” He finishes and you laugh, and he punches your arm, which you laugh through the pain as it rockets through your arm, he sees this and frowns. 

“Come on, let’s get you fixed up, you too Sammy boy” He says, pointing at the fingerprints on his chest” The taller hunter nods then frowns.

“Hey! Wait a minute, if I did this to your car you would kill me” He points out and Dean nods.

“What can I say, you ain’t really got the feminine charm of Y/N now have you? She’s a badass hunter. But you? You’re a little shabby Sammy” He chuckles, and Sam laughs.

**Highway – Night:**

The impala tears down the road, only one light working, and you watch as it lights up the dim road, you nod your head to the beat of _Highway to Hell, _Dean is doing the same, and he taps his fingers on the steering wheel as he drives. Sam is in the backseat, torch balanced between his chin and shoulder, his eyes skimming over a map open on his lap, and John’s journal to the side of him, open on a page that reads. “DEAN 35-111”, he’s looking for the co-ordinates using a ruler and you turn to look back at the road.

** _Living easy, loving free_ **

** _Season ticket on a one-way ride_ **

** _Asking nothing_ **

“Okay, so here’s where dad went” Sam explains, and you turn to look back at him to see him pointing at a spot on the map.

** _Leave me be_ **

“It’s called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado” He says, and you see Dean nod his head, smiling slightly.

** _Taking everythin’ in my stride_ **

“Sounds charming, how far?” He asks, and Sam looks at him.

** _Don’t need reason_ **

**_“_**About six hundred miles” Sam responds, and you let out a sigh, _so it was pretty far away, _meaning, _Sam wasn’t coming with._

** _Don’t need rhyme_ **

“Hey, if we shag ass, we could make it by morning” Dean points out, and you take in a deep breath, and Sam looks up at Dean, frowning slightly. You watch him visibly hesitate in the rear view mirror before he speaks.

** _Ain’t nothing I would rather do_ **

“Dean, I, um…” He begins, and Dean glances at Sam, before looking back at the road.

** _Going down_ **

** _Party time_ **

**_“_**You’re not going” Dean states and he looks at you, you look at him and smile softly, shaking your head slightly, before looking away.

** _My friends are gonna be there too_ **

“The interview’s in like, ten hours, I gotta be there” He says, slowly, looking at the both of you, and Dean nods, disappointment showing on his face, and he turns his attention back to the road.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” He says, and then glances at Sam.

“I’ll take you home” He says, and you remain quiet, watching Sam as he flicks the flashlight off, and Dean continues to drive, none of you speak, and you continue the car journey, the music still blaring from the speakers.

** _Highway to hell._ **

** **

** **

**Sam’s apartment building – Night.**

The impala pulls up in front of the apartment, and Dean doesn’t turn off the engine, he sits, glancing at Sam, as he gets out of the car, then walks over to the drivers window, leaning down at looking at Dean.

“Call me if you find him?” He asks, and Dena nods. You look at him, smiling sadly.

“And maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?” He asks, and you look at him.

“Yeah, all right” You say, and he steps back from the door, turning away, Dean suddenly leans forward, one arm slinging around the back of your seat as he talks to Sam.

“Sam?” He calls, and Sam turns around.

“Yeah?” He asks and Dean smiles at him.

“You know, we made a hell of a team back there, you, me and Y/N” He says, and he smiles sadly.

“Yeah” He confirms, and turns around, walking to the apartment door. Dean sighs and looks at you, he pats you shoulder, and smiles at you, you smile back, and rub his arm comfortingly.

“Come on” You whisper, barely audible, but he hears and nods, he begins to drive off, and you rest your head against the window, watching as Sam grows smaller in the wing mirror and you sigh.

“Come on Y/N!” Dean shouts, as he opens the impala door, rushing out, you do the same and sprint around the front of the car, staring up at the apartment building, you head towards the door and pull it open, taking the steps to Sam’s floor two at a time, you rush into the building and flick your head from side to side, looking for his bedroom, you spot it and rush in, Dean following behind. You stare up at the flames circling the ceiling, and you glimpse Jess on the ceiling, you mind goes blank and for a moment all you can see is a younger Dean, clutching your hand desperately as he pulls you down the stairs, and then you hear Dean shout Sam’s name and your brain starts to work again.

“Sam!” You cry out, at the same time he cries out Jess’ name, you grab his arm and pull him up, shoving him out of the room, he struggles against you calling out the entire time.

“Jess! Jess! No!” He screams, you feel Dean’s hand push you from behind pulling both of you out of the apartment.

A fire truck is parked outside the apartment, firemen and policemen attempt to push back to crowd of people recording and taking pictures of the even. Dean looks on, then turns and walks back to the car, where you stand next to Sam, watching him load a shotgun, he glances at you and then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger, he looks up, sighs and then nods, tossing the shotgun back into the trunk.

“We’ve got work to do”

And he slams the trunk.


End file.
